


o tannenbaum

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Horticulture, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads, Winter Preparation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: hey witch siri what's the best way to winterize your cuteass tree gf
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	o tannenbaum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jade is a dryad, and Rose and Roxy are witches who live in the woods nearby. Winter's a rough time to be half plant, but her girlfriends are here to help her out!

"Roxy, I don't really think the scarf is necessary here," you say, already knowing a lost cause when you see one. The moment you'd awkwardly asked for help before the arrival of the cold season, you'd _known_ that things were going to get a little bit screwy.

Roxy looks up from where she's draping on of those paw mitten scarfs over some of your just-past-head-height branches, frowning. "Scarves are important, Jadey! I wouldn't let you leave home without one."

"Yes, Jade," says Rose, from where she's carefully spreading mulch over your roots. "Scarves are important."

See what you mean? Lost cause.

Sure, you'd gotten them to do the crepe paper bit first, and of course, Rose _was_ handling the mulch, and yeah, you'd taken care of most of the pruning on your own (you _were_ the resident expert, after all), but now Roxy was adding mittens, and Rose was holding something that looked suspiciously like a hat.

"Guys," you start, then blink hard—when you looked at their "unnecessary" items with your other set of senses, they had that twined, pink and purple glow you'd come to expect from your girlfriends' witchy business. "Guys?"

"Temperature regulation charm, anti-salt hex, sunscald prevention spell," Rose rattles off, going up on tiptoe to try and set the hat higher in your branches. You automatically wrap your arms around her waist to lift her higher up.

"And this one's to stop any serious critter damage!" Roxy's beaming, waving around something that looks oddly like a tree-shaped belly band. It's been done up in striped wool and everything. "Like we totally get that you want to feed them and stuff, but last year you looked super wrecked after that one shitty chipmunk came passing through."

You never knew what happened to that chipmunk, but judging by the looks on Roxy and Rose's faces, you don't envy the little shit one bit.

"You guys," you say, going all soft inside. It's almost like a Spring sap run, even. "I love you so much!"

"We love you too," they chorus, Roxy delighted and Rose amused. You've got a feeling that asking them for help was the best decision you've ever made, and you already know that you're _definitely_ going to do it again.


End file.
